The New Generation :
by blackNyx
Summary: It has been seventeen years since the rein of Kira ended, but a new generation has come of age. Now, Light's son is determined to continue his father's legacy. While another, with a not-so-mysterious relation to Mello, is firm on ending it.
1. Prologue

Alright this story is a bit different from what you normally see posted on fan fiction. Mostly, this story is about the descendants of Light and Mello, but any character that was of importance (and not dead) will have a part. This is (hopefully) going to be a LONG story, with a developing plot and no real fast 'skips' in the timeline (other than in the beginning). So take it and read it as you might a book, chapter by chapter. The OC is named Halo, and anyone who can guess who her parents are before they are fully revealed, will get a cyber cookie (no real points for guessing her father though, it's kinda obvious.) Please, while you read and if you review, be aware that this is different then what you might normally see, so don't flame it just because it's a little out of the norm and following past the original Death Note plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Never have, never will (If I did, Light would have been ended by episode 2 xD) Not much for a storyline there...

Enough said, on with the story! Oh - and reviews are amazing!!!

* * *

Prologue

The timing was right, just barely.

Thank god it hadn't been sooner. Only thing worse she could think of, was indeed, if she'd shown signs earlier.

Because if she had… What would have happened? She didn't like to think about it.

Hands shook as she dialed one of the few numbers she never was prepared to call. It took courage, more so then ever before.

Seconds, turned to hours. She was waiting, half with a will to hang up, the other eager for an answer. The slight and familiar ring to the phone somehow turned deafening.

She could still hang up. She still had time…

"Hello?"

Too late; there was no turning around now. Slowly, her lips parted, allowing the passage of words to form. Nothing came out, and she wanted to run, to fling the phone across the room and end the call. She wasn't supposed to call this number. No one was. But this was an emergency, and her best, no, her only option.

"Roger?" somehow she spoke, but she heard to words through a ghost.

"Who is this? How'd you get this number?"

Tension, she felt, flowing across both of them.

"Through Near," She lied. In truth, she might have stolen it.

"Who is this?"

"I'd rather not say."

Silence, though perhaps through an evaluation, he was debating whether to continue the phone call, or to promptly hang up. But like all humans, he had to be curious, right?

"What do you want?"

This was it.

"I have something that might be of interest to you."

"Like what?"

"A child"

"Why would I want a child?

Doubt again, something she fought hard to control. She had dialed the number correctly, at least she though she did. Her eyes rechecked the crinkled paper, going over again her slender handwritten numbers and the name of the Whammy House manager, Roger. Yes, everything should be right.

"Because this child…" she trailed.

Irritation evident, "Is what?"

She had to just say it.

"Is related to Mihael Kheel"

Silence again, but this time through a thread off all consuming electricity. Just by saying the name, the cards had turned. Now, she was no longer an annoying anonymous caller, but someone of a disturbing amount of interest.

His voice was now breathless. "Are you certain?"

Hell, of course she did. How could she not?

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Then we now have something to talk about…"

* * *

Okay-dokie, the short Prologue is up. I might toy with another short chapter before the time skip, we'll see.


	2. Prologue Continued

Prologue 2

In the end, it was a good thing that obsessive paparazzi, Kenji, talked Misa Amane away from the side of the building's wall.

It was a good thing, because not only did it secure the safety of the financial industry supporting Japan's leading Pop Star, but also saved the life of not one, but indeed two unborn lives.

After the incident, and currently for the present, Amane had something worth fighting for. She carried the offspring of her now dead lover, Light Yagami. His legacy would continue, and that was precisely what she wanted, because she knew, that was what he would have wanted.

Lying in her hospital bed, bleached-blonde hair framing her delicate features, she faced with the dawning realization that she still had one more thing she could do for him. Loyally, and against reason, she had followed him, every step on his conquests. And this was no exception. She would raise his children to be exactly like him, exactly.

Because she had loved him, and love didn't die.

And when his successors had grown strong and smart, only then she would rejoin him.

On December 15th 2010, two boys were born, already, their future was planned.


	3. Chapter 1

**Alright so I am in a rush right now, so it is not 100% proof read. Expect mistakes. Will hopefully update soon, and if I don't, you have permission to wallop me on the back of my head with something that I pray won't cause long-term damage. xD And on a side note, dates are very confusing. **

**I do not own Death Note **

Chapter 1

3.11.26, 2:34pm

Manhattan Head Quarters

Near

* * *

The building was no larger then it's neighbors, but despite this, it still held a presence that was none the less impressive. Casting a large shadow across the street, this to some might have been an almost mocking reminder on how much immense power and mystery was locked away for them never to discover. Glass walls tinted, and few persons traveling in and out, for something so secret, it did well, except with hiding its blatant anonymity.

If someone was blessed to be able to glimpse inside, they would be positively stunned by the amounts of nothing except blank walls and solid floors. The place was desolate, empty, cold, and thoroughly inhospitable. What was the point of such a large and bare entity? Of course, if they traveled to the elevator, and went up to the top floor, then they would find something, but certainly not the expected.

A city, they would find a city. Stretched across the level of a vast single room, seemingly endless and filled with the gleam of color. There was red and blue, green and yellow, orange and violet; all massed in rows, utterly flawless. One could not look upon the room without wonder, who could have such a patience and perseverance to build such a might from Legos?

The answer was located at the center. A small man sat there, hair as white as his clothing, carefully continuing his stacking in cryptic silence. One after another, another, and another; what was he possibly gaining from this? Who, if anyone, would come to appreciate such a structure, locked away in such a never-entered, covert building?

Appreciation wasn't what the constructor wanted. No, he did it purely for himself. A remedy of sorts, when he placed plastic toys, he chased away any thoughts of emotion, replacing feelings with reason. Pure and simple was reasoning, and that was how he solved… everything. He was irreplaceable in that aspect, no one could arrange facts based solely on reason so effortlessly. _All men are mortal, Socrates was a man, and therefore Socrates is a mortal;_ _any questions? _

A slight beeping sounded from over the Lego city, across the room and centered at a dark corner. The dim light of the computer screen casting a white glow across the desk. The man stood, treading softly to the electronic and pressing down lightly on a button.

"Hello Roger," he spoke, in a clear and even monotone.

"Near, I have fulfilled what you asked of me."

"Good, so have you found a suitable heir to replace L?" L, the greatest detective the world had ever known. The same man Near had replaced, not yet two decades ago, after he had died by the will of the greatest mass-murderer, Kira.

A wheeze came from the line, and it broadcasted into the silence of the room. He was old before, Roger, but now he must be in his eighties. A long time ago he could have retired, but still, for reasons known only to Roger, the man held onto his work. Near could only suspect that the rickety old man decided that he and only he alone, could be successful at raising orphaned geniuses into world-class prodigies. He was probably right.

"I have several you might be interested in, though there is one in particular that I find perhaps most appropriate."

"Why is that?" Near's hand raised, he grabbed and then twirled a strand of his hair on his finger. A movement he did often, usually when in thought. It had been over a week since he had called Roger in asking for a Whammy student who could potentially replace the name of L. A title strong enough to found an orphanage centered, almost like an institution, on producing someone brilliant enough to hold it. To add perspective, just to be accepted_ into_ the orphanage, you had to meet the minimum requirements of an IQ at or above 150.

"For starters, she is an absolutely brilliant student. She is barely fifteen, but she could attend Oxford right now if she wished. Recently, she has developed a growing interest in criminal justice, and has already helped the local police solve several of their unsolved cases…" Roger paused, submitting into a fit of coughs and wheezes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, just allergies." came the chocked reply, Near waited until silence before continuing.

"What is the girl called?"

"Halo"

Something struck with that name. Almost like a forgotten memory, a past forgotten.

"Roger, could it be coincidence, or does her name finish with the same two letters of the name Mello for a reason?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that question…" There was a sigh, "You see, the girl, she is… well… she is related to Mello."

That was surprise, even to Near. Wandering away slightly from the computer screen, but still in distance to be easily heard by the Microphone, he fingered through the pile of Legos and selected a red that he stacked. He continued the process in a pattern alternating between red and blue. _Related, to Mello, I see. _He thought as he worked. _Isn't that a revelation? I wonder, is it a cousin? Or considering how Mello behaved, it wouldn't have been completely unnatural for him to have fathered a child. What I find more interesting is how the child ended up at Whammy's house…_

"Near? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I was just thinking,"

"Do you still want to have her as your potential heir?"

"Why would I not without even having seen her?" Near stacked a blue Lego, "Though I do wonder, does she act at all like Mello did? Is she sometimes hasty, overly-emotional and opinionated?"

At the memory of the somewhat wild and thoroughly competitive, blonde-haired boy who had been Mello, a bare wisp of a smile played on Near's lips. Despite the young man and all his recklessness and bitter hatred of the world, he had left a memory of himself that would haunt Near until his grave. Mello had been everything he was not, and vice versa. When they had briefly stood together, they had been unstoppable.

"She does tend to argue and act strongly, but while she is alike Mello on the outside, she has a very strong and calculating interior which he undeniably lacked. She is competitive, but not to the point where it has become obsessive. For example if she loses a test to someone, all she'll do is stunt a dramatic tantrum and then she's over the loss."

Mello had been brilliant, but the flaw in him was his competitiveness. To him, winning was life or death. Anything short of the best and he felt somehow incapable, that was what had led to his downfall. He refused to put reason before his emotions, again and again, eventually it all caught up to him.

As Near stacked yet another dozen Legos he realized that the only way to know if Halo was indeed as Roger said, was to meet her in person. Currently he only had a few cases, so he could arrange a flight to England without a cause for alarm. It was unusual for him to take such drastic measures. It would be more practical to only meet her through a phone, but unlike L, Near decided that he wanted to have early contact with his heir, that way he could know for certain that he or she was the right successor.

"Roger, how would you take to the idea of me visiting Whammy's house for a day?" Near said suddenly

"Y-you?" the electronic voice stuttered with surprise. "To meet Halo?"

"Yes, to meet Halo. I would like to see her myself. I know L never showed his face to me, but not a day goes by that I wish he had."

Silence, except for the shuffling of papers and annoyed groans from the other line, vaguely, he thought he heard "_Damn it Near, this complicates things." _

Finally Roger responded, "I suppose that would be alright. When will you be coming?"

"I don't know yet, hopefully within this month or next."

"Near, I need to know when you are coming."

"You will, I'll send an anonymous email the day before. If you read, _Are we still going to lunch tomorrow? _Then I will arrive at noon. If instead lunch is replaced with breakfast or dinner, then I will be arriving around those hours."

"This is complicated as it is. Can't we just make a time and date flat out?" He sighed.

"No that wouldn't be a good idea, although unlikely, there is still a 1.5% chance that someone could anticipate the meeting and force me to reveal my face to them. Through such apparent means of an email or phone call with the exact details of my arrival, my safety could interlude. Besides, one of the children might hack into your computer or phone as a prank, and if that happens then the whole school will know of my arrival. To prevent this we need to take the precautions I suggested."

More heavy sighing, but Near could tell Roger was going to surrender.

"Alright, but _please_ email at _least_ the day before. I don't want you showing up in an hour in which I do not have the time to attend to you. Will you be arriving with anyone else?"

"Yes, but you will not see them."

"Anything else you want of me before I hang up?"

"I want to know, what is Halo's eye color?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"An important one"

There was cursing. "I don't know why this is of importance at the moment. But if you must know, then her eyes are a really light brown, some could call them gold."

Suddenly, Near was 88% percent sure he knew who Halo's parents were.

"Thank you Roger. That's all I need to know. I will see you in a month or two."

* * *

**Yay! So the first chapters up. Next one coming in a week or two, please review!**


End file.
